


In the Rain

by TwoBoys2Love



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 16:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoBoys2Love/pseuds/TwoBoys2Love
Summary: Sam and Dean in the rain





	In the Rain

It was the taste of the rain that Sam would remember. The way the raindrops were cool and startling at first but flesh warm by the time they reached his lips.  The fresh earthy flavor burst across Sam's taste buds as he licked and sucked the water from Dean's mouth.

Dean slammed him back against one of the old oak trees.  Sam was crushed between the rough bark grating against the skin on his back and the heavy heat of Dean's urgency.  Moaning quietly into Dean's wide open kiss Sam shifted his hips forward, upper back scraping and stinging against the tree bark.

Dean's mouth slid off Sam's trailing down his jaw, teeth grazing his ear lobe. Sam barely had time to gasp in a breath before Dean's face was buried in the crook of his neck. He felt Dean's mouth seal over his skin, felt the pressure of Dean's sucking, drawing the blood to the surface of the skin.

The feel of it was too much.  Sam's knees buckled and he slid further down the tree as his hands frantically caught at Dean's soaked shirt.

Dean moved quickly, hooked his arms under Sam's shoulders and held him up.  "Where you goin' Sammy?"

The words were said right against Sam's ear, that low rumbling, gravelly voice pasted to Sam's ear by the heat of Dean's breath.  Some kind of sound seeped out of Sam's mouth, shapeless and wordless, except for the longing that sounded in his tone.

Dean's arms cinched tighter around Sam as he mouthed his way down his little brother's neck.

Heart thud-thudding out the fact that he could hardly breathe, Sam arched forward. Swollen and aching for friction, he ground his dick against Dean's thigh. Two layers of denim and Sam could Feel how hard his brother was. Each time Sam's hips rolled, Dean's met him halfway.

He came like a thunderclap, rain freezing its way down the back of his neck, Each thrust against his body sending a shockwave, ripples through him. He felt every pulse of hot, liquid as it spread into warm dampness.  

Dean murmured against Sam's ear.  "Now you have to think of me every time you're in the rain.

_Somehow_ , Sam didn't think that was going to be a problem.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
